


An Unexpected Epiphany

by hannahindie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Donna Hanscum - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Jody Mills - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, dean x donna - Freeform, spn fanfic, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahindie/pseuds/hannahindie
Summary: Dean has a sudden realization while spending time at the Mills residence





	An Unexpected Epiphany

Dean sat quietly at the end of the table, slowly chewing and taking in the scene in front of him.

He and Sam had been on the way home when they’d decided to make a quick detour and stop at Jody’s. Although Jody wasn’t much older than Dean, he had started to look at her like a mother figure; ever since they’d lost Bobby, it was something they’d been missing. Although no one could ever take Bobby’s spot, Jody was there when he and Sam both needed a kick in the ass, a home cooked meal, or just someone to talk to. Dean could tell Sam was excited to stop by, even if he didn’t say anything. They may have had their own place to call home, a place to stay safe, but Jody had become a part of their family.

So when Jody had called and asked where they were, and had told them that Claire and Alex were out for the night, Sam and Dean had jumped on the chance to spend some time with one of their favorite people. However, Dean had been surprised when the door opened and Donna greeted them enthusiastically, her smile bright and welcoming.

And so here they sat. Dean at the end of the table, Jody at the other, and Sam and Donna both sitting in the middle on either side. It wasn’t much different from other times that they had visited; Donna was often at Jody’s house, but the table was usually more full and Dean was always distracted. This time, however, it was quiet. Which meant that Dean’s attention had turned in a direction that he hadn’t given much thought to until now. 

He watched as Donna laughed at something Sam said, her dimples flashing and the distinct little snort she made right before she began to laugh in earnest enough to make him smile to himself. He was used to her wearing her uniform, but tonight she was dressed almost like a hunter. Snug blue jeans that fit her curves nicely, a flannel button up open over a plain black t-shirt, the sleeves rolled up past her elbows. Her hair was down and it fell in golden waves almost to her elbows.

“Dean?” He shook his head and looked up to see Sam staring at him.

“What? What did you say?”

Sam laughed, “I asked if you could pass the potatoes. What’s going on with you?”

Dean shrugged it off as he passed the bowl to his brother, “Nothing, man. Just tired I guess.” Sam went back to talking to Jody, and Dean’s attention returned back to his plate as he pushed around what was left of his vegetables. What was wrong with him? He glanced back up in time to see Donna grab her plate and walk over to the counter in order to rinse it off. “Sure looks good walking away,” he thought to himself. Or at least he thought he had; Sam clearing his throat snapped Dean out of whatever place he’d just gone to, and Sam was staring at him with wide eyes.

“Dude…did you just…what was…?” Sam stuttered as discreetly as he could without Jody hearing him.

“Did I say that out loud?”

Sam rolled his eyes, “No, I read your mind. Yes, you said it out loud. What the hell?”

“Nothing, it was nothing. I told you, I’m tired. I was thinking of that waitress from the diner yesterday.”

“Yea, right,” Sam scoffed. “I’m sure that’s exactly what you were thinking about.”

Dean picked up his plate and his glass, then shrugged at Sam, “I don’t know what to tell you.” He walked over to the sink and started shoving what was left over on his plate in the trash.

“Hey, Deano, how was your dinner?” Dean looked over at Donna who was beginning to clean up the mess they had made cooking earlier. She had hastily pulled her hair back into a messy bun and fly away tendrils surrounded her face. Dean suddenly had the urge to tuck one of the strands behind her ear.

He took a deep breath, and hoped that she didn’t notice his awkward pause. “It was delicious. You guys really didn’t have to go to all that trouble, Sam and I could have just stopped somewhere.”

“Psht, of course we’re gonna feed ya! And dontcha try to pretend like ya weren’t excited for it, I saw how you two were puttin’ it away.” Her phone rang and she dried her hands off on her jeans before grabbing it, “Sorry, I’ll just be a minute. Hullo?” She quickly left the room and Dean sighed. He wasn’t sure what he had expected, but it would have been nice to have a moment with her without Sam hovering over his shoulder. He went back to the table and sat down, and tried his best to avoid Sam’s gaze as he talked to Jody about what was going on, and how the girls were doing.

About ten minutes after Donna had left, Jody looked around when she finally noticed her friend was gone. “Where’s Donna?”

“Um, I think she got a phone call earlier, she said she’d be right back,” Dean explained, ignoring the look Sam was giving him.

Jody sighed, “Oh, boy.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, “Why, what’s wrong?”

Jody leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, “Doug has been calling her. She was handling it well at first, but I think she’s starting to think that maybe they have a chance of getting back together. I told her to forget about that douche, but all she could say was ‘What the h-e-double hockey sticks, Jody! You can’t call my ex that, gosh dang it.’ She’s lucky I didn’t say it to his face.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed, “Doug as in ‘You care more about milkshakes than you do me’ Doug?”

Jody nodded, “Yea. He’s just using her. I’m not sure what he wants, but he’s an ass. I was hoping when she moved here, got a little distance between them, it would help. There’s a nice guy at the station that’s been trying to talk to her and she just keeps putting him off. She won’t tell me why, either. She is oddly shut off, that one.” Jody grabbed her plate and then Sam’s, then walked over to the sink. Sam looked at Dean and raised an eyebrow.

Dean cleared his throat, “I think I’m going to head outside for a few minutes, get our stuff from the car. I’ll be back in a few.” As he left the kitchen, he quickly got into the fridge and took out a couple of beers, then disappeared through the front door. Jody looked over her shoulder at Sam and smiled. 

* * *

Donna was sitting on the porch swing, her legs swinging back and forth gently as she stared out over the front yard. Dean could tell by the defeated slump of her shoulders that something was wrong.

“Hey.” Donna turned to look at him, tear tracks evident in the dim porch light, then turned away again. Dean walked around to the front of the swing and held out one of the beers, “Mind if I sit down?” She shrugged, but took his beer and scooted over so that he had more room to sit down. “Wanna talk about it?”

Donna sighed, “Not really, no.” They sat and sipped their beers in silence, and Dean couldn’t help but notice how comfortable it was. It was nice not to have to keep an obviously forced conversation. “Ya know, I wish every man on this planet would just get stuffed.”

Dean looked at her in surprise, “Every man?”

She took a sip of beer as she glanced over at him, “Maybe not every man.” She began to pick at the label on the beer bottle, “I do wish all of ya would figure out what it is ya want before dragging all us women into it. For cryin’ out loud, I don’t ask for much! Just…be honest. Maybe not too honest, because then ya got someone tellin’ ya that you’re still too fat even though you’re doin’ crossfit every other day, but still.”

Dean looked at her sharply, “Did that happen?”

She nodded slightly and took a shaky breath, “He isn’t wrong, ya know. I like my donuts, and you’ll hafta pry my beer from my cold dead hands. My self control isn’t the greatest.” Dean took Donna’s beer and sat both his and hers on the end table next to the swing. Then, much to both his and Donna’s surprise, he took both her hands in his. She looked at him with wide eyes and he wondered if what he was doing was a mistake. It was too late now.

“If I remember correctly, we had a conversation about this during the first case we worked together, do you remember?” Donna nodded. “Good, and do you remember what I said?” She nodded again. “Doug is a dick that doesnt deserve you. Anyone who says anything like that doesn’t deserve you.”  

Donna looked down to where their hands laid on her lap. “It’s not just them that thinks that though, Dean. I know I gotta do better and I don’t. I put myself in these dang situations, it’s my fault.”

He let go of one of her hands and gently placed his knuckle under her chin so that he could get her eyes level with his. “Don’t ever say that again. None of us are perfect, but who you are is so important. You are a good woman, Donna. You’re smart and brave…and absolutely gorgeous.” Donna gasped quietly as Dean leaned in closer and closer as he spoke. He paused as his lips barely grazed hers, “Is this okay?”

“You betcha…” Dean smiled and closed the space between them. He shifted his hand to tangle in her hair and pulled her closer into him. She felt good against him, soft and compliant and warm. He noticed that she tasted faintly of beer and he gently nipped at her bottom lip before pulling back. She looked at him with awe, her cheeks flushed and her breath quick, and he ran his thumb along her jawline. “Holy moly…”

Dean laughed, “I’m guessing that means that was fine?”

“You bet it was. But…why did ya do that?”

“Because you deserved to have someone kiss you that actually cares about you. You’re an amazing woman. I know that my opinion doesn’t really count for a whole lot, but I’d count myself damn lucky to end up with someone like you. Someone will realize that one day, you know? Sometimes it just takes awhile for them to understand what they’re seeing.” He stood and held his hand out to her, and she took it as she followed him. She stopped him just as he reached the door.

“Dean?”

He looked over his shoulder at her, “Yea?”

She blushed again and her hand tightened in his, “You wouldn’t want to do that again, would ya?”

Dean grinned, “You betcha.”


End file.
